Outerwear (e.g., jackets, coats, pants, etc.) allows a person to withstand colder temperatures without discomfort or medical problems. When environmental temperatures get too high or low, the human body may not function properly. For example, if a human is in a cold environment for too long a period of time, the core temperature of the human's body may decrease and hypothermia may set in. To withstand lower temperatures, humans developed insulated outerwear to maintain core body temperatures in lower environmental temperatures.
Insulated outerwear, however, may be thick and bulky. Consequently, the bulk of the insulated outerwear may restrict the movement of the wearer. Such restrictions of movement may impede a person during an activity. For example, while tracking an animal during the winter, a hunter may not want a bulky winter coat because it will make travelling quietly more difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to insulated outerwear to provide more freedom of movement to a wearer.